


Precious

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Cannibalism??, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Food falls from above, just for Gollum and his Precious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I almost lost you.”

He heard the scream of the goblin as it fell and he grinned to himself. “Sounds like dinner, Precious.”

Not waiting another moment, he hurried out of his cave, loping across the rocks. When he reached the goblin he looked down at the ugly visage of it. There was a lot of meat on the goblin and it would be a veritable feast. It was still breathing, though, so he would have to kill it when he got it back to his nest.

With no more hesitation, he grabbed the goblin's ankles and began to drag the thing back. He only got to the edge of the pool when his food woke up and began to struggle, kicking and writhing. Gollum kept a firm hold on one of his ankles and, with the other, he grabbed the nearest rock. Raising it above his head, he prepared to bash the creature's head till it stilled. Unfortunately, the goblin kicked his free leg with a shrill shriek and knocked Gollum backwards. Hissing, Gollum immediately leapt back up and hurried over to him, grabbing the back of his neck and slamming his head into the rocky wall of the cave. He continued the action until the goblin had gone limp.

Gollum's satisfied smile was wiped from his face when he heard the tinkling of something hitting the rocky ledge. Gasping, he dropped the goblin and began to spin around. “Where? Where is it, Precious?” He dropped back down to all fours and, still muttering to himself, searched the ground, passing his hands over everything.

Finally, something small shifted under his caresses and he gasped with relief. Quickly, he grabbed it and held it up to what little light there was. Seeing the glint of gold, he relaxed. The ring was back in his possession. “I almost lost you, Precious,” he told the ring before he tucked it away to safety. Then he completed the process of taking the goblin back to his nest and feeding.

And, in the darkness, the Ring whispered to Gollum. It whispered and it waited.


End file.
